general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Wiki: The Musical!/Scene 7
(Collin is shown preceding over the trials of Grave, Masta and Kaley in the town courthouse). Narrator Riley: Collin is getting exactly what he wants in the village... Collin: Do you have anything else to say, Grave? Grave: I told you! I'm innocent! Axel: Likely story, "Jesus".'' (He turns to the guards) Take him for execution. Collin: Evil high five me Axel! ''(Axel gives Collin an evil high five). Collin: Bring me GRANDMA- (the doors burst open) ''What the fuck?! Vince: Masta, Kaley, come on! Collin: (in a whiny voice) GUARDS! Stop them! ''(The guards are held off by Vince's rebels while Masta and Kaley escape). Vince: Well, that was fun... ----- (Katie is shown sitting in an armchair while Perry jumps around her). Narrator Riley: Up on Monkey Mountain, Katie is fucking annoyed. Perry: Come on Katie...come and meet people... Katie: I hate people... Perry: Then we make them like you. Song: Popular (Perry hugs Katie). Katie: JUAN! Get the fucking sedatives! She's hyper again! ----- (Ghost wakes up in the rubble of the burned down Friendly Beth Inn. Collin's thugs are lurking around). Narrator Riley: This seems quaint... Ghost: Where am I? Where is this pla- (a hand wraps around his mouth). Cam: Quiet Ghost, don't move. They're here. (Ghost's shouts are muffled by Cam's hand). Cam: I'm gonna let go if you promise to shut up, k? (Ghost nods and Cam lets go). Ghost: SORCERY! SORCERY! SORCERY! (The thugs see them). Thugs: Look! It's Camdalf the Grey, and Ghost! Cam: Come on Ghost, let's go! (Ghost and Cam run, until Cam feels a weight on his arm. He looks down at a dying Ghost. He sets Ghost down behind him and his face glows red with rage). Thug A: Just let us finish him Camdalf, Collin will take you back. Cam: Never! Thug B: Then we'll take him... (The thugs advance). Cam: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'' (He slams his staff to the ground).'' Thug A: What's happening to Camdalf? (Cam's chest hair grows so much that his shirt rips open. His muscles grow to a huge size. He grabs a table and throws it at Thug A, crushing him). Cam: I AM NOT CAMDALF! I AM...CAMERON THE BARBARIAN! Thugs: Oh fuck... (Cam brutally murders every single thug before returning to Ghost's side). Ghost: So-sorry Cam...sorcery good... Cam: Yes Ghost...sorcery good...stay with me... Ghost: Thank you...sorcerer... (Ghost dies in Cam's arms). Cam: No Ghost, stay with me, stay with me, stay the fuck with me you stupid bloody bastard. Oh no...bloody hell...he's gone... (Cam stands and bellows) Cam: Collin! I WILL AVENGE HIM! ----- (At Vince's camp in the woods, Kaley sits with Vince). Narrator Riley: When they escaped, Masta was sent north to a convent, in order to save him from the bloodshed. Kaley is still moping. Vince: Kaley, you'll forget about him, right now we need you focused. Kaley: Speaking of forgetting, whatever happened to Dom in this musical? Vince: He got reckless...but that aside...we need you. The revolution is here! Song: Red and Black ----- (Bloxx, Kenny and Doge are up on the mountain). Narrator Riley: Yay! My fave section! I narrated quickly so we could get to this part! Kenny: He had it coming Bloxx. He denied me. Bloxx: I know Kenny, but I feel so bad about it. Kenny: If it makes you happy, I'll bring him back. (On cue, Hippo floats back onto the cliff, alive). Hippo: Well Kenny, that was r00d, saying I had it coming. Doge: Much stupid thing to stay. Such idiocy from Hippo. So bad idea. Wow. Kenny: Well said Doge. (Kenny kicks Hippo off the cliff again). Bloxx: What the- Kenny: I don't fucking care if his make-a-wish was fucking resurrection. Doge: Much fall. So death. Such sassy from Kenny. Wow. Bloxx: I fucking love you two.'' (Bloxx group hugs Kenny and Doge).''